Minecraft Gets Real
by EveMC
Summary: A young teen and his friend are sucked into Minecraft as a result of his own coding, and he is forced to lead a quest, making many new friends along the way, to defeat a monstrous new-boss-turned-virus that he accidentally created while writing a mod for his favorite game. Rated T for some completely understandable language use and violence.


Jeff was an average teenager. He was 14, had jet black hair, and bright green eyes. He was about average height, if a little tall, and very thin. His skin was very pale white, mostly because he was never one for sports or getting outside. He spent most of his time inside writing mods and playing Minecraft.

Because of the amount of time he spent on the computer he was a very good coder and hacker. He once hacked his math teacher's website on a dare from his friend Autumn.

Autumn was his only friend, and she was just about the opposite of him. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and flowing auburn hair. She was friendly and outgoing, didn't really care what other people thought of her, loved nature and played basketball.

She and Jeff would often go sit outside, Jeff with his laptop, writing mods, and she practicing basketball while they talked. It was a mystery to him why they were friends in the first place, but they had been all their life.

Now we find Jeff waking up to those chocolate brown eyes he was so familiar with. He slowly blinked the blurriness out of eyes and jumped back in surprise.

"Autumn! What the hell, you scared me half to death!" he practically shrieked. She just giggled and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"C'mon lazy bones, get up and lets go get outside and do something! I've been awake for hours!"

She made a show of turning on his desktop and checking the time.

"Jeez Jeff, its 11:30!"

He rolled his eyes and responded "Ok, ok, I'm getting up! I stayed up too late last night."

She groaned. "Of _course_ you did."

"And don't touch my computer! I'm working on a complicated mod right now."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt your precious computer."

He rolled his eyes again and rolled out of bed. "Ok, get out! I need to get some clothes on!" he said.

"Okay, i'll be just outside! And if you're not outside in 30 seconds, I'll, I'll.." She trailed off..

He groaned. "I'll be there, now get out!" She stuck her tongue out and leaped through his window.

He opened his drawers and rifled through the stacks of clothes, picking out a shirt and jeans, which he pulled on. Then he smoothed his hair back, walked out his bedroom door, down the stairs, and out to where Autumn was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough!" She shot.

"Yeah, well I get tired like a normal person." He shot back with a smirk.

She giggled and turned on her heel, gesturing for him to follow her.

He followed and asked "Where are we going this time?"

She just sighed and broke into a jog.

Soon they reached the forest near his house and he was panting like a dog.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" She looked back at him and he slowed down to a walk.

"We're almost there!" She called back a minute later.

Soon they arrived at a clearing in the middle of the tall, thick trees. Even Autumn was breathing heavily at this point. "Just.. up.. here.." She said in between gasps of air. She lead him over to the largest tree yet and began climbing up a series of boards nailed to the tree that he hadn't noticed before.

He soon followed up through the blanket of leaves, revealing a large treehouse with walls and a roof. They walked inside and sat down on some conveniently placed beanbags.

"Wow!" When did you make this?" He asked

"I just found it and added some things!" She responded, grinning.

She opened up a cooler behind her and tossed him a Root Beer. "Have a soda!" She exclaimed.

They both popped their tabs and took a deep swig of the cool, refreshing drink.

"So, what did u bring me here for?" he asked.

"Well," She was interrupted by a faint rumbling. It slowly grew in intensity until the whole tree was shaking. "Earthquake!" Autumn screamed. He shrieked like a little girl as the treehouse began shaking with even more force. They both flew out of their beanbags and hit the wall at the same time. The last thing he saw was Autumn's head smacking into the floor, then he blacked out.

For the second time that day, Jeff awoke to Autumn's face in front of him. This time, however, she was the unconscious one. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, which felt like they were filled with sand.

He looked and around and realized he was sitting.. on the ceiling? He rubbed his eyes again and got to his feet. He began crawling toward the door, through numerous leafy branches. He winced as a particularly sharp twig scraped his leg.

He finally reached the entrance and poked his head out. They were still in the tree, although much closer to the ground. The dirt and broken twigs that made up the forest floor were roughly 10 feet from what was previously the top of the treehouse.

They were suspended by a single large branch that looked a splinter away from breaking. He swung his head back toward Autumn when he heard a groan emanate from her direction. He made his way back over to her and crouched next to her.

"Wha-"

"Earthquake." He reminded her gently. Her eyes widened and she sat up. She stumbled to her feet and he grabbed her arm."Be careful, you could have a concussion or something"

She shrugged him off and walked casually over to a window that Jeff hadn't noticed before.

She gasped and her face gained a depressed look. "I worked so hard on this treehouse.." She said, her voice betraying her true emotions.

She hoisted herself up onto the windowsill, perched on it for a moment, then hopped over. Jeff shook his head and and strode over to the window. He looked out, put one leg out, and slowly lowered himself down. He hit the ground with an audible thump.

Autumn looked at him laying on the ground with a surprised expression on his face and laughed. "We should head back, see if our houses got hit at all."

Jeff thought of his family and got worried. He nodded his head and began walking.

Before he knew it, they had reached the edge of the forest and reentered their neighborhood. It didn't look good for their families. Almost every house was completely collapsed, and the few that weren't looked dangerously close. A few people were outside, crying and holding each other, and others were just staring blankly into space.

He exchanged a worried look with Autumn, and steeled himself for the worst. Finally they reached Autumn's house. All that remained was a small pile of planks and bits of furniture.

She completely broke down, sitting down on the asphalt and rocking back and forth. He sat down awkwardly next to her and put an arm around her.

She pushed him off, leapt up, and ran off. She sprinted down the street, tears streaming down her face, and was around the corner before Jeff knew what was going on. He ran after her, pushing himself to his limit. He rounded the corner after her, and spotted her nearly at the end of that street.

He caught up in time to see her fall into the ground in a swirling mass of blackness. He couldn't stop himself, and he too stumbled into the hole.

He woke up in a white void, empty of anything that seemed to be physical. Suddenly he saw a dark speck far away. He squinted and made out a brown shirt, grey pants, and a familiar black bearded face.

"Notch!?"

_-o0O0o-_

Notch walked up to Jeff and paused, eyeing him critically.

"What am I doing here?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

"I brought you and your friend to Minecraftia to fix a problem that YOU have created."

"When you were writing your 'mods' a few nights ago, you implemented a creature that evolves to deal with threats, the Evolver as you so creatively named it, escaped your mod into our world."

"As I speak it plots to overthrow my rule and is gathering followers in the mob clans.

3 of the 5 zombie clans have already joined his alliance against all humans and Aetherian creatures. It is your job to stop it. A prophecy states that you and 8 other heroes will overcome this monstrosity."

"So.. I have to go on a quest, find 8 other people along the way, and defeat the boss that I created to be unbeatable?" asked Jeff.

"7 actually. When you wake up you will find your friend Autumn with you. Other than that, you are correct. Now begone! I have other matters to attend to." Notch waved his hand and Jeff's vision shattered and he lost consciousness.

 **Here it is, the completed, combined chapter 1. Your welcome.**

 **Also I am now accepting OCs ONLY in THIS format:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname?:**

 **Powers?:**

 **Age:**

 **Relation to the characters(good, evil..):**

 **Weapon of Choice:**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Background:**

 **Any Other Notes:**

 **Thanks in advance for your OCs! Keep in mind that not all will be accepted, and I will announce at the beginning of chapter 4/the new chapter 2 who's OC's were selected.**

 **Thanks, and happy reading!**

 **~Eve**


End file.
